If Every Day Was Like Christmas
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Thank God Christmas only arrived once a year!


_**Author's Note: Hold on folks, this is a long note today! First, Tonnie and I would like to announce that signups for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's January Challenge-The Happy New Year's Challenge are open thru December 30, 2010. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**Second, I have a question for my readers. I truly enjoyed last night's CM episode, "What Happens at Home" and the introduction of the character Agent Ashley Seaver. I intend to do some stories with her character incorporated into a pairing and I'd like to know who you guys would like to see me pair her with. I know the obvious choice is Reid, but what about Hotch or Rossi. Anybody that knows my work knows I'm a sucker for older man/younger woman pairings. So, shoot me a pm or review and let me know what you think. I think the world of you guys and value your opinions!**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs. light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**If Every Day Was Like Christmas**

Emily Prentiss was exhausted. Christmas shopping, especially for a child she'd had very limited exposure to, could really take it out of a girl.

She'd spent her entire lunch hour sprinting from store to store, haphazardly picking up gifts with the talent of a seasoned last minute shopper. But Jack Hotchner's present, which had to be perfect, had taken every last ounce of her energy. And she still wasn't sure she'd chosen well.

Which was why she needed Penelope Garcia.

Surely Christmas's answer to Dear Abby would be able to tell her if her choice had been acceptable, wouldn't she?

Dragging her weary body down the hallways bags in tow, Emily kicked lightly at the door, her bag laden hands preventing her from a typical knock.

"Enter the fair maiden's castle and speak your peace," Penelope's bright voice immediately called over the faint sounds of what must be Bing Cosby in the background.

Rolling her eyes, Emily groaned as she felt the robe handles cutting into her arms. "I would, but the measly peon's hands are loaded."

Offering Garcia a relieved smile as her office door opened a second later, Emily handed off a handful of bags into their resident technical genius's capable hands. "Thanks," Emily said gratefully, following the redheaded woman into her office.

"What did you do?" Garcia laughed, dropping the packages she held on her desk, her fingers busily inspecting the contents. "Buy out Neiman Marcus?"

"If only it had been that simple," Emily groaned, dumping her bags on the floor before sinking into a chair with a decidedly happy sigh. "I've hit every store in a fifteen mile radius," Emily sighed, gesturing around at the multi-colored bags.

Lifting a curious brow, Penelope cocked her head as she narrowed her eyes at her colleague. "What do you mean by that, Peaches? Who's got you on the Herculean task of perfect present plundering?"

"Jack," Emily groaned, shaking her head as she dropped her chin to her chest for a moment. "Nobody warned me shopping for a kid was soooo hard. I'm mean, Henry was easy. He's still a baby. As long as it's cute, blue and soft, it's good. But, Jack," Emily muttered as she cringed tiredly. "That little boy came out of the womb with fully formed opinions."

"He's definitely the Boss Man's kid," Pen nodded, her mind remembering her last conversation with her quasi-nephew debating the merits of strawberry versus grape jelly. The junior g-man had presented a compelling argument for the flavorful options offered by the bright red preserve…and then announced that only sissies ate grape, anyway.

"You're not kidding," Emily exhaled, focusing her eyes on Garcia. "But, I think I beat the munchkin at his own game this year," she said, leaning forward to reach for one of the bags at her feet, her tired shoulders stretching at the effort.

"Do tell," Garcia enthused as she watched Emily rifle through the bags.

"Well," Emily said, peering into one oversized brown and green bag, "you know how Jack is always saying he wants to be an agent like Hotch, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Pen laughed, plopping back into her chair. "The little guy is well on his way to being a junior g-man in training. Sooner rather than later, if Derek and Rossi get their way. The consensus at lunch today was that Jack shoots his toy gun more accurately than Reid shoots the real one."

"Exactly," Emily nodded approvingly, eyes narrowing as she spotted the gift-to-be in question. "That's exactly why after much deliberation, I settled on this," she said victoriously, pulling the item from the confines of the plastic bag. Presenting it to Garcia with a flourish, Emily beamed. "What do you think?"

Okay, Garcia thought, trying to keep a straight face as she stared at the so-called gift, her demented friend had meant it when she'd said she knew zilch about the kiddies. "Uhmmm...ahhhh," Pen faltered, taking the gift from Emily's hand. "I can honestly say that I don't know any five year old that will have one like this," she said, turning the present over in her hands.

"He wants to be like his daddy, doesn't he? That's just like the one Hotch has," Emily said enthusiastically, pointing to the gift in Garcia's hands.

"An exact replica," Garcia agreed with a choked voice, her eyes watering with the need to laugh. Oh, dear, her perky profiling pal definitely needed a crash course in kid couture.

"What?" Emily asked, feeling her defensive hackles rising as Penelope fought back her glee.

"HoneyBear, it's a briefcase," Garcia finally chuckled, allowing at least some of her pent up laughter to escape.

"I know," Emily nodded eagerly. "It's a miniature of Hotch's, right down to the hand sewn stitching."

"Sweetie, what is he gonna do with it? Pack his toys to school in it? File his coloring books?" Garcia giggled.

"Hell," Emily grumbled, flopping back in her chair, "I don't know! I don't know anything about kids, Garcie. My mother didn't exactly run a home overflowing with holiday spirit and the laughter of children."

Carefully setting the briefcase aside, Garcia smiled benevolently. "That's where you're lucky, Ebenezer. You have your own personal pet Christmas imp at your disposal," she winked, pulling her laptop toward her.

"Huh?" Emily grunted, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "I am not going back into that Christmas chaos with you, Garcia. Forget it. I'll give him money."

"Yes, because that's what every five year old wants to unwrap on Christmas morning," Garcia snorted, tapping on her keyboard. "Cold hard cash."

Glaring at the other woman, Emily sniffed, "It's better than coal."

"Not by much," Garcia replied, not bothering to look at her as she focused her attention on Amazon's deal of the day. "Here," she said, tapping the screen. "Build-a-Bot is on sale for the low, low price of only 29.99. Free shipping included. He'd love that."

Leaning forward to look around Garcia's shoulder, Emily looked at the screen. Hmpphhh, she mentally grunted. The kid in the picture was around Jack's age...and he did look like he was having fun.

"Do I click on the buy button?" Garcia asked ever so helpfully, her fingers hovering expectantly over the mouse.

"Yeah," Emily replied grudgingly, flopping back in her seat as she shook her head. "I just want you to know, however, I think I hate you a little bit."

"Now is that any way to talk to your Christmas savior?" Garcia grinned, tapping in the information to complete the transaction.

"I spent over an hour searching high and low for an acceptable present, and you tap a few keys and find THE perfect gift in under thirty seconds," Emily complained, sliding the briefcase back into the bag. "Tell me how that can possibly be, Garcia," she demanded.

"That's simple, chica," Garcia winked, spinning in her chair. "You are looking at a Santa certified elf. You, Gumdrop, haven't even been on a tour of the North Pole."

Sighing, Emily collapsed against the chair she sat in. "Do me a favor, Garcie. Find me a travel agent before the Easter Bunny arrives."

And winking, Penelope Garcia decided before the year was through, Emily Prentiss would be an expert in all things Bunny related. Jack was counting on her.

And God knew the little boy didn't need matching suit to go with the briefcase, now did he?

_**Finis**_


End file.
